The Giver Chapter 24
by 1000meredith
Summary: This was a thing I had to wright for Reading class and will only be one story I will update when I get my score on it


This was a must do for reading class but I decided to post it on here anyway. And yes I know there are 3 other books in this series by Lois Lowry. (sp?) this continues on from what happened last in The Giver

Suddenly the sled picked up more speed than Jonas intended and he couldn't control where the sled went. Jonas was frightened for his and Gabe's safety. Gabe started to scream loudly, but only Jonas heard the scream because the wind was blowing speedily and with such force that no person could see or hear anything that happened in the snow. Now the house that Jonas had seen earlier was closer, too close. The sled had picked up too much speed and ran into the brick wall with so much speed that the sled almost broke completely. Jonas knew at least one of his legs were broken. A few minutes later Jonas heard the sound of people running towards him and Gabe, who was scarily quiet. Jonas didn't get to see the people from inside the house, for he passed out before they got to him.

When Jonas awoke, he noticed that the room was vaguely familiar though Jonas couldn't recognize it immediately. Then he did recognize it. It was the house from the memory that had shown him the feeling of love. Then Jonas heard someone walk into the room.

"Good you're awake. I'll go get my dad." The girl who seemed to be around Jonas' age said. She went through a different doorway. Jonas looked around the room and found Gabe a few feet away from himself. Then heard footsteps and saw a man walking in the room with the girl.

"Good you are awake. While I wrap your wounds, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're here." The man asked taking his medical kit and opening it to treat Jonas' wounds.

"My name is Jonas. This is Gabriel, though I call him Gabe." Jonas said. He noticed the girl walk over to Gabe and touch his hand lightly and smile at the now awake Gabe. The girl who Jonas could now see better, had dirty blonde almost brown hair and bright blue eyes. Jonas looked at her father who had dark hair almost black and brown eyes. Jonas looked down at one of his many minor cuts that had already gotten bandaged. While Jonas explained why he was there, a door opened and the girl perked up. She asked if she could pick Gabe up and her father said yes. She picked up Gabe and walked to where the door had opened. Jonas heard footsteps going two different directions. A few minutes later a woman came into the room.

"How are you, Jonas?" the woman asked.

"I've been better." Jonas paused, "um."

"Are you wondering where the toddler that you came with is?" the woman asked. Jonas nodded.

"Our daughter, the girl that you saw, went to go wash the small cuts he had. Also he was very dirty." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Oh, oh thank you." Jonas said.

"It was no problem. She wanted to wash him from the moment she found him in the muddy snow. She likes little children." The man said. While Jonas finished explaining why he and Gabe were there the woman was shocked and the man astonished. The girl had walked in the room and couldn't believe what Jonas had said. At that moment she looked down at Gabe who was still in her arms, and Gabe reached up and grabbed a chunk of her hair. She smiled and put the chunk of hair he had grabbed behind her ear. The girl then looked up at Jonas.

"How old are you Jonas?" she asked.

"I'm thirteen years old and Gabe is two." Jonas said.

"Oh, I'm thirteen as well." She paused and looked flustered, "can I go to my room and play with Gabe please?" she asked her parents.

They agreed and she walked down the hall.

As Jonas finishes telling his and Gabe's journey it was dark. Everyone was tired.

"I'll see if Aubrey will show you to a room that you can stay in. Aubrey! Come here please." The woman yelled to someone in another room.

"Yes mom? The girl came into the room with Gabe in her arms.

"Could you show Jonas to the guest room please?" the woman asked Aubrey.

"Sure. Follow me please." Aubrey said walking down the hallway. She took long strides and Jonas' casted leg didn't help. Jonas finally caught up to Aubrey down the hall. She showed Jonas to the room that he would be staying in. she sat Gabe on the side of the bed and said goodnight to them both.


End file.
